


to build a home

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short little one-shot.Antonio visits his old life for the last time.





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the result of this story, but I am now rather sad. The song is based off of a song called To Build a Home, made by the Cinematic Orchestra. Thank you for reading!

 

 

TO BUILD A HOME

The Cinematic Orchestra

There is a house built out of stone

Wooden floors, walls and window sills

Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust

This is a place where I don't feel alone

This is a place where I feel at home

'Cause, I built a home

For you

For me

Until it disappeared

From me

From you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds

There is a tree as old as me

Branches were sewn by the color of green

Ground had arose and passed it's knees

By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top

I climbed the tree to see the world

When the gusts came around to blow me down

I held on as tightly as you held onto me

I held on as tightly as you held onto me

And, I built a home

For you

For me

Until it disappeared

From me

From you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

 

 

 

   


   


   


There is house, built out of stone

Antonio stood upon the hill, staring at their-no, just his-home. The stone in the corners were slowly

crumbling, chunks of the originally beautiful house breaking off into the wild flowers that grew around.

Grass that was, evidently, not cared for reached the low windows of the house, scattered in uneven

patches. What happened to this old paradise?

Wooden walls, floors and windowsills

The wooden foundation was bent, the frame damp from the recent rain. Antonio made his way inside,

door creaking from unoiled hinges. A nostalgic but tampered smell bombarded his nostrils, causing his

resolve to nearly wither away. The floors were dirty, a strange difference from the once sparkling clean

state. The once proud structure simply sagged in acceptance.

Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust

Dust coated the, admittedly, little furniture and accessories that decorated the cottage. A single swipe of

Antonio’s finger on his old chair piled dirt in heap in the middle of the cracked seat. Old memories

swarmed his head, striking the desired areas with skilled precision. Just barely ignoring them, he moved

onto the next room. Shattered glass didn’t do the house justice.

This is a place where I don’t feel alone

Cheerful, but damaged, laughter echoed through the kitchen. The ghost of their past lives still lingered,

food fights and delicious cooking playing out in front of Antonio. But despite the pain, he could do

nothing to stop it, instead relishing in the last few moments of his bare happiness. He felt the warmth of

Lovino’s embrace. He felt the safety of their love.

This is the place where I feel at home

Antonio stepped into their-no, remember; his-cramped bedroom. The red and green covers still lay,

neatly made, on the queen-sized bed. He reminisced about the passionate nights, the domestic mornings,

the rainy day cuddles, that had taken place there. Unsent letters littered the messy desk in the corner,

drops of ink splattered across. It was not the same without his love.

   


‘Cause I built a home

   


Antonio recalled the days, well, weeks, that it took to build the cozy little house that he was walking

through today. The pain of labor was near unbearable, but the cheerful chatter that filled the air while he

and Lovino stacked stone upon stone made up for it entirely. The happy little jokes made during the span

of time were many. He wished they would stay.

For you

Lovino loved Antonio.

For me

Antonio loved Lovino.

Until it disappeared

What happened in their lovely domesticity? Antonio wished that the glowing hazel-green eyes of his

dearest would appear, and not just in a painful dream.

From me

Antonio misses Lovino.

From you

Lovino misses Antonio.

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

Antonio soon walked to the front of the house, saying his last few goodbyes. There were tears evident,

streaming down his face. He would miss this place, but he might just see it soon.

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds

  


Antonio quickly strode to the back of the house where a garden contained unkept daffodils, roses, and

tulips, as well as a few struggling tomato plants. He was proud; even through nearly three years of

neglect, the strong, but slowly withering plants, still showed his and Lovino’s skills. A single tomato, with

no stains whatsoever, shone on the plant.

There is a tree as old as me

Tomato in hand, Antonio made his way over to the large oak tree just a few meters away. A single

distinctive stone blended into the brown-grey of the tree trunk. Worn-out words were carved into the

rock, marking it as the gravestone of one Lovino Vargas. Antonio smiled sadly, placing down to unscathed

tomato in the shorter grass in front of the gravestone.

Branches were sewn with the color of green

The emerald leaves of the tree fluttered in the wind, whispering a secret language that Antonio never

understood. He knelt down in the grass, staring at the engraved letters. Too young, of course, because life

was rarely fair. Small daisies had, over time, sprouted around the area, brightening the shade of the tree.

He stared above him at the shaking branches

   


Ground had arose and passed its knees

Next to the grave was a large, knobbly root bulging from the dirt, giving a perfect step to the first branch

of the tree. Deciding to enjoy the breeze for a little, Antonio sat down on the root, letting the wind

embrace him from all around. For a second he heard the murmured love confessions and felt the warmth

of his lover. Then he awoke again.

By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top

Antonio began his last climb up the ancient oak tree, using the indents that him and Lovino had worn

into the trunk, so many years ago. The leaves, that shone like Lovino’s eyes, that fluttered like his heart,

settled into a quiet and comforting sigh as he scales the way to the top of the gigantic tree. He moved

slowly, wanting to soak in the memory.

I climbed the tree to see the world

As Antonio reached the top of the oak, he glanced around him. Despite nearly a decade of seeing it, he

was still breathless at the beautiful sight. A stunning sunset was in the processes, shimmering gold and

ruby, glittering amethyst and sapphire. Beyond the massive expanse of lime treetops, smoke of distant

chimneys rose above the houses of his hometown.

When the gusts came around to blow me down

The breeze has started up again, waving the top branches dramatically. A stronger wind nearly blew

down Antonio, all the way to the bottom. Slipping, though barely, he made he way back up to the top.

Although he was slower than before, his eyes glittered with the determination to stay on the top, for at

least this time. He had to relish the time he had left.

I held on as tightly as you held onto me

With the threat of falling, possibly to the death, Antonio grasped the strongest branch he could find.

Tightly hugging the branch, he glanced down at the grave below him. The height has never made him

dizzy, not until now. But, he still stayed at the top despite the extreme winds that had picked up over

time. He was not comforted.

I held on as tightly as you held onto me

As Antonio thought, a strange warmth that contrasted the bite of the incoming storm surrounded his

being, reminding him of the long hugs that he and Lovino shared. As he thought, he same warmth

possessed him to finally make him way downwards. The gradually beginning rain made the branches

slippery, creating another danger. Soon, he was in the middle.

And, I built a home

  


In the near distance, Antonio spotted the silent cottage on the hill with messy grass and wildflowers,

doors and windows closed and lights off. It really didn’t seem right-no, not at all. When he and Lovino

had built their home, they aimed for it to be cheerful, with never a dull moment. But, it seemed, at that

moment, that this was the only time it ever will be to him.

For you

Lovino loves Antonio.

  


For me

Antonio loves Lovino.

Until it disappeared

What happened to the beautiful life they created, from the scraps of their horrible pasts? It seems as if it

just vanished, packing up and leaving for another.

From me

Antonio missed Lovino.

  


From you

Lovino missed Antonio.

And now, it’s time to leave and turn to dust

Antonio pulled out a rope, just long enough and well-knotted, and tied it the branch just above Lovino’s

grave. He placed the end around his neck. And, as the evening bells tolled, he jumped.


End file.
